


Flash Thompson Is Proven Wrong

by pssebe



Series: The Academic Decathlon Team and Stark Tower [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip (Kinda), Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash's perspective, It's an unplanned field trip and it's not even with the school, POV Outsider, Stark Tower, i guess, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 12:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pssebe/pseuds/pssebe
Summary: Flash Thompson was well aware that he was an asshole. In fact, he was even proud of the fact that he was an asshole, because it meant that he didn’t have to take shit from anyone. Especially not Parker, who kept insisting that he knows Tony Stark. He absolutely does not know Tony Stark, and this is a fact, because Tony Stark is a billionaire superhero and Peter Parker wears jackets with holes in them. Enough said.Or, Flash finds out Peter actually knows Tony Stark.(Follow up to previous story but you don't necessarily need to read it to follow along)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Academic Decathlon Team and Stark Tower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 776
Collections: Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips, best of the acadec team, ellie marvel fics - read





	Flash Thompson Is Proven Wrong

Flash Thompson was well aware that he was an asshole. In fact, he was even proud of the fact that he was an asshole because it meant that he didn’t have to take shit from anyone.  _ Especially _ not Parker, who kept insisting that he knows Tony Stark. He absolutely does not know Tony Stark, and this is a fact because Tony Stark is a billionaire superhero and Peter Parker wears jackets with holes in them. Enough said.

“Really, does no one know what element was used as a power source for the Curiosity Rover?” Michelle Jones said to the table. They were studying for nationals at a library, on a  _ Saturday.  _ Could it get anymore lame?

“Uranium?” Charles asked.

“Plutonium. Moving on…” She sighed and swapped to the next flashcard. “Literature.” 

Peter Parker most definitely does not have an internship at Stark Industries, either. He knows this as a fact too, because he is just as smart as Peter and no one has offered  _ him _ an internship. He tried calling, but the receptionist lady didn’t even let him through to the Internship Division. If Flash couldn’t do it, with all his natural charm and everything, then no way could socially awkward Peter do it. It was so obvious he was lying, if anyone even had half a brain they could figure that out too.

“Ode to a Nightingale was written by which Romantic poet?”

“Wordsworth? No! Keats!” 

And, if by some god-given miracle Peter  _ did _ end up having an internship, he was most likely stuck doing coffee runs for assistants of assistants. He knows how these things work, he’s even been to his dad’s workplace to see it in action. How could Peter know Tony Stark if he was just a lousy coffee boy? Tony Stark probably got his coffee delivered to him by Victoria Secret models. 

“Wow, we suck,” said Cindy. She looked up from the table with a frown.

“That is true,” Abe replied. Charles nodded in agreement.

“Nationals is in two weeks,” Sally reminded everyone. Flash already knew that, but did anybody bother to ask? No. 

“You did go over the handout we got given, right?” Michelle asked. Flash groaned.

“But it’s the weekend,” he wined. “Nobody does work on the weekend. Why are we even here? Why is Parker even here?” Flash slumped down into his chair, ignore the look Ned was giving him. Michelle turned to him with a scary smile on her face.

“Peter is here,” she replied slowly, “because he is smart enough to be on the team. Smartness,” she drawled out, “equals team. Not so smart equals alternative. Got it?”

He glared at her but she was back turning around before she could see it.

“Speaking of you,” she said to Peter, sitting across from her. “Did you bring the study material I told you to bring?” 

Peter’s eyes widened, he obviously forgot. Seriously, was no one else seeing what Flash was seeing?

“Um,” he said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He checked his bag and came up empty-handed. Typical.

“Good one, Parker,” taunted Flash. “Now, if you had asked  _ me _ , I would have actually—“

“I will punch you.” Michelle interrupted. Flash stopped, only because he wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not. 

“I can go get it,” Peter added quickly. “I’ll only be, like, ten minutes tops.” He started standing up, not waiting for an answer. 

Cindy stood up too. “I’ll come,” she said. “What? My legs are getting cramped and I wanna go, too.” 

Peter looked nervous at what Cindy had said, probably because he didn’t even forget his books and was just looking for an opportunity to dip. Not on Flash’s watch. “I think we all want to go,” he declared.

“For once,” said Sally, standing up, “I agree with Flash.” He shuddered. “I think just saying that gave me hives.”

Peter’s eyes widened as everyone started to get up from their table. Oh yeah, he was definitely lying. Peter turned to Ned and gestured wildly, trying to communicate in their weird nerd talk. Ned squinted, not following before Peter finally whispered in his ear.

“You left them at Stark Tower?” Ned exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief. Flash couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Really?” He stated, turning to Peter. “You really want us to believe that you left them at  _ Stark Tower? _ Please, Penis— No one believes that.”

“Stark Tower!” Charles exclaimed. “No way, now we have to go!” He turned towards Cindy. “Do you think we will see Tony Stark?”

Flash rolled his eyes. “Of course we won’t. Do you want to know why?” He continued before anyone could reply. “We won’t see Tony Stark because there is no way Peter actually works there.”

“Give it up, Flash,” said Sally. “Just accept that you’re jealous and move on.”

_ Jealous _ , as if. Flash could not believe it, a whole team full of super-smart people and yet none of them could tell the difference between a truth and a lie. And if anyone had to give it up, it was Peter. He was just embarrassing himself and he was going to be humiliated by the time they actually got there and he wouldn’t be allowed in. Stark Industries is a Fortune 500 company and those types and very strict on security. No way would they allow a random teen into the building. The thought nearly made him laugh. 

Just because Parker made it past security didn’t actually mean he knew Tony Stark. It was just dumb luck, that’s all. It didn’t mean anything, either, that the security guy actually gave him a high five as they passed by.

“That’s Ron,” Peter said, walking through the doors. “He’s super nice.” 

The lobby of Stark Industries was very impressive. It was modern, spacious, had lots of windows and was filled with a variety of people walking every which way. Point was, it was overwhelming, yet Peter didn’t seem fazed at all. In fact, he was so unfazed that he continued walking when everyone else stopped and went up to the receptionist like it was nothing. It wasn’t nothing, even from afar the receptionist looked downright  _ mean _ . But no, everybody just loves Peter Parker, including angry old ladies who let him into the elevator like its nothing.

“Take your friends,” she ordered. 

Before Peter could protest, Flash spoke up. “We would love to.” He was going to catch Peter in his lie even if it was the last thing he’d do.

The elevator went up, and up and then up some more until it was at a level in the hundreds. Flash also new about the systematics of workplaces and the higher up in the building, the more important it was. So why was Parker allowed this high up? 

The doors opened to reveal one of nicest living rooms Flash has ever seen. He was defiantly getting an architecture boner just looking it. Could you blame him, though? It had everything: Open space living, wall to floor windows,  _ a ping pong table _ . It was incredible. It also was very clearly being lived in and Flash, along with the rest of the team, felt like they were intruding.

Charles whistled. “Sweet digs, where are we?”

“Um, the common floor,” Peter replied, looking around the room nervously. “Just wait here, I’ll be right back.” He started walking off before turning back around. "Don’t touch anything.”

Peter walked down a hallway and Flash couldn’t help but feel like he should be there. That any of them should. Cindy seemed to have the same opinion.

“I feel like we should leave. We should leave, right?” She asked.

Well, Parker had gone and done it, bringing them into someone’s personal living room to get back at Flash for teasing him. Then, he just straight up left them there to deal with the consequences. Unbelievable is what it was, downright dirty. He was taking it too far.

The sound of approaching footsteps shut everyone up. It couldn’t be Parker’s, they were coming from the opposite direction and up some set of stairs. When the person came into the room, he thought he was hallucinating. For the first time in a while, Flash had nothing to say because that person was Tony fucking Stark. As in superhero billionaire Tony Stark. Of the Avengers.

“JARVIS, there are children here,” the man stated. “Why are there children here?”

Ned actually squeaked. Then there was a British voice coming from the ceiling and Flash kinda wanted to faint. He was standing in Tony Starks living room and they had no way of explaining themselves. Was he going to repulser beamed?

He has never felt more relieved seeing Peter return into the room. At least he had someone to blame, now.

“Oh, Mr Stark!” Peter exclaimed. What the hell was happening? “So sorry,” he said while running into another hallway. “I’ll just be a minute.”

There was no way. There was no way Peter Parker just talked to Tony Stark. Of the Avengers. Who was currently talking to them about apple juice?  _ What the hell.  _ Had Flash been… Wrong? No, that's not possible, he has only been wrong, like,  _ twice _ in his life and this was not one of those moments. No, there was a probable explanation for this, like… Well… Maybe Tony Stark didn’t know who Peter actually was, just thought he was some random intern?

“So, how do you know Peter?” Tony Stark said. Flash inwardly combusted. He was really going to have to admit to himself that he was wrong. Ugh.

Peter came running back into the room and started shoving them all back into the elevator. Flash allowed it to happen, only because he was trying to process everything that was happening. Look, you have to understand what he was coming at, Peter Parker was a  _ nobody. H _ ow could a nobody like him know someone like Stark? Unless he didn’t…

“Do you know Peter Parker,” Flash blurted. Goddamnit. 

“Academic decathlon, you said?” Tony Stark said to Peter and Flash felt like the worlds biggest dumbass. Then, to make matters worse, Captain freaking America waltz into the lounge and apparently, he knew Parker, too! What in the fresh  _ fuck _ . 

The elevator doors started to close and Tony Stark said something about Bruce Banner and dinner and Flash just wanted to lie down. Being wrong really was exhausting, he was never doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> flash be like: i think we all sing
> 
> no beta, so if you find any mistakes please let me know !!
> 
> thanks for reading xx
> 
> tumblr: pssebe


End file.
